wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Jesień/Rozdział VII
Nazajutrz dzień był tak samo zadeszczony i posępny. Co chwila ktoś wychodził z jakiejś chałupy i długo a frasobliwie poglądał w omglony świat, czy się gdzie nie przejaśnia – ale nic, kromię burych chmur, płynących tak nisko, że darły się o drzewa, widać nie było; deszcz mżył bezustannie, tyle że jakoś zaraz z południa przeszedł w ulewę, jakoby kto upusty niebieskie otworzył, że ino dudniło po dachach. Ludzie się kwasili po chałupach; jaki taki lazł po tym błocie i deszczu do sąsiadów na wyrzekanie, że to czas taki, co i psa na dwór wygonić trudno, a tu niejeden ściółkę miał jeszcze w lesie, kto znów drew nie zwiózł, a insze, bez mała wszystkie prawie, nie docięli w polu kapusty, po którą i nie wyjechać dzisiaj, bo ano staw tak przybrał w nocy, źe musieli do dnia wywrzeć stawidła i puścić wodę do rzeki, która i przez to rozlała się szeroko, aż łąki stanęły pod wodą, a kapuśniska jako te wyspy czerniały się grzbietami zagonów spośród siwej, spienionej topieli. U Dominikowej też nie zwieźli tej reszty, jaka w polu ostała. Jagna już od rana nie mogła dać sobie rady, chodziła ino z kąta w kąt, to patrzyła przez okna na krzę georginii, powaloną przez falę, w ten świat zadeszczony i wzdychała żałośnie. – Cni mi się, że laboga! – szeptała, z niecierpliwością oczekując zmroku i pójścia do Borynów na to obieranie kapusty, a tu dzień wlókł się tak wolno, kiej ten dziadek po błocie, tak nudnie i tak jakoś smutnie, że już wydzierżyć było nie sposób. Rozdrażniona też była, że cięgiem krzyczała na chłopaków i potrącała, co się jej tylko pod ręce nawinęło, a do tego głowa ją poboliwała, aż se owsem rozprażonym i octem skropionym obłożyła ciemię – dopiero przeszło. Mimo to miejsca sobie znaleźć nie mogła i robota leciała z rąk, a ona zapatrzała się w staw rozchlustany, któren niby ptak jaki rozwijał ciężkie skrzydła, bił nimi, podrywał się z szumem, aż woda wypryskiwała na drogi, a ulecieć nie mógł, jakby nogami wrośnięty w ziemię. A za wodą stał dom Boryny, dobrze było widać zielony ze starości dach i ganek świeżo pokryty gontami, bo się jeszcze żółciły, i zabudowania za sadem, ale całkiem nie wiedziała, na co patrzy... Dominikowej nie było od samego rana, bo ją wezwali do rodzącej kobiety na drugi koniec wsi, jako że lekująca była i znająca się na różnych chorobach. A Jagnę aż podrywało, żeby gdzie bieżyć we świat, do ludzi, ale co się przyodziała na głowę w zapaskę i wyjrzała za próg na błoto i pluchę – to się jej odechciewało wszystkiego... że w końcu aż się jej płakać chciało z tej jakiejś dziwnej tęskności... to nie mogąc sobie poradzić, otworzyła swoją skrzynkę i jęła z niej wyjmować a rozkładać po łóżkach przyodziewek świąteczny... aż poczerwieniało w izbie od wełniaków pasiastych... zapasek... kaftanów... ale nie cieszyło ją tu dzisiaj, nie... patrzyła obojętnym, znudzonym wzrokiem na dobro swoje, tylko wyciągnęła spod spodu chustkę Borynową i wstążkę, ustroiła się w nią i długo przeglądała się w lusterku. – Niezgorzej... trza się na wieczór w to przyodziać...pomyślała i zdjęła zaraz, bo ktoś szedł opłotkami do chałupy. Wszedł Mateusz... Jagna aż krzyknęła ze zdziwienia, bo ten ci to był, o którego najwięcej pomawiano ją, że z nim w sadzie nocami się schodzi, a często i gdzie indziej puszcza... Parobek był starszy, bo mu już dobrze było po trzydziestce, kawaler jeszcze, ale żenić się nie chciał, że to siostry miał nie powydawane, a jak Jagustynka plotkowała, że mu to dzieuchy abo i cudze żony lepiej smakowały... Chłop był rozrosły jak dąb, mocny, dufający w siebie i przez to tak harny i nieustępliwy, że mało kto się go nie bojał. A sposobna jucha była do wszystkiego; na fleciku grywał, że aż do duszy szło, wóz zrobić zrobił, chałupy stawiał, piece wylepiał, wszystko robił tak sprawnie, że ino mu się robota w garściach paliła; grosz go się ino nie trzymał całkiem, choć zarabiał sporo bo wszystko zaraz przepił i przefundował albo i rozpożyczył... Gołąb było mu za przezwisko, choć i do jastrzębia prędzej był podobien z twarzy i z onej zapalczywości... – Niech będzie pochwalony! – Na wieki... Mateusz! – Jam ci, Jaguś, ja... Ścisnął ją za rękę i tak gorąco patrzył w oczy, aż się dziewczyna zarumieniła i niespokojnie na drzwi poglądała. – A to z pół roku byłeś we świecie... – szepnęła zmieszana. – Całe pół roku i dwadzieścia i trzy dni... dobrzem liczył:.. – a rąk jej nie puszczał. – Zapalę światło! – zawołała, że to się już mroczyło na dobre i żeby mu się wyrwać. – Przywitajże mnie, Jaguś – prosił cicho i chciał ją objąć, ale wysunęła się prędko i szła do komina zapalić światło, bojała się, żeby ich tak po ciemku matka nie zeszła abo i kto drugi, ale nie zdążyła, bo Mateusz chycił ją wpół, przycisnął mocno do siebie i jął zapamiętale całować... Zatrzepotała się kiej ptak, ale nie jej moc wyrwać się takiemu głodnemu smokowi, któren ściskał, aż żebra trzeszczały , i tak całował, że całkiem zesłabła, oczy jej zaszły mgłą, tchu złapać nie mogła, że ino ostatkiem skamlała: – Puść... Mateusz... Matula... – Jeszcze ździebko, Jaguś, jeszcze raz, bo się całkiem wścieknę... – I tak całował, że mu dziewczyna całkiem zmiękła i leciała przez ręce kiej woda, ale puścił ją, bo posłyszał w sieniach kroki, sam zapalił nad okapem lampkę i skręcał papierosa, a roziskrzonymi uciechą oczami spoglądał na Jaguś, że to jeszcze przyjść do siebie nie przyszła, bo się mocno dzierżyła ściany i dyszała ciężko. Jędrzych wszedł i ogień na trzonie rozdmuchiwał, nastawiał garnki z wodą i cięgiem się po izbie kręcił, że już mało wiele ze sobą mówili, a ino poglądali na się iskrzącymi, głodnymi oczami, jakoby się zjeść chcieli... Wnetki, bo jakoś w pacierzy parę, nadeszła Dominikowa, musi być zła była, bo już w sieniach wywarła gębę na Szymka, a ujrzawszy Mateusza popatrzyła nań srogo, na przywitanie nie zważała i poszła do komory przeoblec się. – Idź se, bo cię matka zeklną jeszcze... – prosiła cicho. – Wyjdziesz to do mnie, Jaguś, co? – prosił. – Wróciłeś to już ze świata? – rzekła stara, jakby go dopiero spostrzegając. – Wróciłem, matko... – mówił łagodnie i chciał ją w rękę pocałować. – Ale, suka ci była matką, nie ja! – warknęła wyrywając rękę ze złością. – Po coś tu przyszedł? Mówiłam ci już, że tutaj nic po tobie... – Do Jagusi przyszedłem, nie do was – hardo zawołał, bo go już złość brała – Wara ci od Jagusi, słyszysz! Wara ci, żeby ją potem bez ciebie na ozorach obnosili po wsi, jak tę jaka ostatnią... ani mi się pokazuj na oczy!... – wrzasnęła. – Krzyczycie kiej wrona, że wieś cała usłyszy!... – Niech usłyszą, niech się zlecą, niech wiedzą, żeś się Jagny przyczepił kiej rzep psiego ogona, że i ożogiem trudno cię odegnać... – Żebyście nie kobieta, to bym wama ździebko żebra zmacał za powiedanie takie... – Spróbuj, zbóju jeden, spróbuj, psie!... – pochwyciła za żelazny pogrzebacz. Ale i na tym skończyła, bo Mateusz splunął, trzasnął drzwiami i wyszedł prędko, bo jakże, z babą się to miał bić i pośmiewisko z siebie dla wsi czynić? A stara, że to już jego nie stało, wsiadła na Jagnę i hajże jazgotać, a wypominać wszystko, co miała na wątpiach...Jaguś siedziała cicho, aż zmartwiała ze strachu, ale kiedy słowa matki dojęły ją do żywego... przecknęła, schowała głowę w pierzynę i buchnęła płaczem i wyrzekaniami...rozżalona była srodze... bo przecież nic temu niewinna...nie zwoływała go do chałupy... sam przyszedł... a na zwiesnę, co matka wypominają... to... spotkał ją przy przełazie...mogła się to wyrwać takiemu smokowi?... kiej ją tak ozebrało, że... a potem mogła się to ognać przed nim?... Zawsze się z nią tak dzieje, że niech kto a ostro spojrzy na nią albo i ściśnie mocno... to się w niej wszystko trzęsie, moc ją odchodzi i tak mdli w dołku, że już o niczym nie wie... co ona winowata? Skarżyła się cicho przez łzy, aż stara się udobruchała i jęła troskliwie obcierać jej twarz i oczy, a głaskać po głowinie, a uspokajać... – Cichoj, Jaguś, nie płacz... nie... a to oczy ci się zaczerwienią kiej królikowi i jak to pójdziesz do Borynów? – Czas to już? – spytała po chwili, spokojniejsza nieco. –Juści, że pora, a przybierz się pięknie, ludzie tam będą, a i sam Boryna uważa... Podniesła się zaraz Jaguś i zaczęła się ubierać. – Nie uwarzyć ci to mleka? – Nie chce mi się całkiem jeść, matulu. – Szymek, wygrzewasz się pokrako, a tam krowy o pusty żłób zębami dzwonią! – krzyknęła resztą złości, aż Szymek uciekł, żeby czego nie oberwać. – Widzi mi się – mówiła ciszej, pomagając Jagnie się przyodziać – że kowal jest w zgodzie z Boryną. Spotkałam go, wiódł od starego sielnego ciołka... Szkoda... dobrze wart z piętnaście papierków... ale może to i dobrze, że są w zgodzie, bo kowal pyskacz i na prawie się zna... – odstąpiła parę kroków i z lubością przyglądała się córce. Ale, tego złodzieja Kozła pono już wypuścili, trzeba znowu zamykać wszystko a pilnować... – Pójdę już! – Idź, a siedź do północka i gzij się tam z parobkami! – wybuchnęła resztą złości. Jagna wyszła, ale jeszcze z drogi słyszała starą, jak krzyczała na Jędrka, że świnie nie wegnane do chlewów, a kury nocują po drzewach. U Boryny już było sporo ludzi. Ogień buzował się na kominie i rozświetlał ogromną izbę, aż lśniły się szkła od obrazów i kołysały się te światy, czynione z kolorowych opłatków i na nitkach wiszące u czarnych, okopconych belek; na środku izby leżała kupa czerwonej kapusty, a w półkole, szeroko zatoczone, twarzami do ognia, siedziały rzędem dziewczyny i kilka kobiet starszych – obierały z liści kapustę, a główki rzucały na rozesłaną pod oknem płachtę. Jaguś ogrzała ręce przy kominie, ostawiła trepy pod oknem i siadła zaraz z kraju przy starej Jagustynce, i jęła się roboty. Gwar się też w miarę podnosił, bo przybywało jeszcze kobiet i parobków, którzy wraz z Kubą znosili kapustę ze stodoły, ale częściej kurzyli papierosy i szczerzyli zęby do dziewczyn, a prześmiewali się społecznie. Józka, choć to i skrzat był jeszcze, a rej wodziła i w robocie, i w śmiechach, bo starego nie było, a Hanka, jak to zwyczajnie, kiej ta ćma łaziła abo mruk. – Czerwono w izbie, jakby od makowych kwiatów! ––zawołał Antek, bo był wtoczył do sieni beczki, a teraz ustawiał przed kominem, z boku nieco, szatkownicę. – Ba, zestroiły się kiej na wesele! – ozwała się któraś starsza – Jaguś to kiejby ją kto w mleku wymył – zaczęła złośliwie Jagustynka. – Poniechajcie – szepnęła czerwieniąc się. – Cieszta się dziewczyny, bo już Mateusz przywędrował ze świata, zaraz się tu zaczną muzyki a tańce, a wystawanie po sadach... – ciągnęła stara. – Całe lato go nie było. – Jakże, dwór stawiał we Woli. – Majster jucha, bańki nosem puszcza – rzekł któryś z parobków. – A do dzieuch tak sposobny, że i trzech kwartałów czekać nie potrza... – Jagustynka to nikomu dobrego słowa nie dadzą– zaczęła jakaś dziewczyna. – Pilnuj się, bym o tobie nie chciała co rzec... – Wiecie, pono ten stary wędrownik już przyszedł . – Będzie dzisiaj u nas! – zawołała Józia. – Bez całe trzy roki bywał we świecie. – We świecie?... Był ci u grobu Jezusowego! – Hale! Widział go tam kto? Cygani jucha, a głupie wierzą; tak samo i kowal opowiada o zamorskich krajach, co ino w gazetach wyczyta... – Nie gadajcie, Jagustynko, sam dobrodziej przytwierdzał do mojej matki. – Prawda, że to Dominikowa jakby drugą chałupę ma na plebani i zawżdy wiedzą, czy księdza brzuch boli lekująca przeciech... Jagna zmilkła, ale poczuła dziwną ochotę choćby tym nożem ją żgnąć, bo cała izba parsknęła śmiechem, tylko Misia Grzegorzowa nachyliła się do Kłębowej i spytała: – Skąd on jest? – Skąd? Ze świata szerokiego, abo to kto wie? – Nachyliła się nieco, wzięła główkę na dłoń, obcinała liście i mówiła szybko, coraz głośniej, żeby i drugie słyszały: – Co trzecią zimę przychodzi do Lipiec i u Boryny zakłada kwaterę... Rochem kazał się przezywać, choć mu ta pewnie i nie Roch... Dziad jest i nie dziad, kto go tam wie... ale pobożny człowiek i dobry... ino mu tej obrączki nad głowę, a byłby rychtyk kiej te świątki na obrazach. Różańce mają na szyi obcierane o grób Jezusowy... obrazki dzieciom daje święte, a jak niektórym, to i takie z królami, co to z naszego narodu przódzi wychodziły... i książki pobożne ma takie, w których stoi wszystko, i historie różne o świecie... czytał je przecież mojemu Walkowi, to i ja, i mój słuchalim, inom przepomniała, bo i wymiarkować ciężko... A nabożny taki, że z pół dnia przeklęczy, drugi raz pod krzyżem albo i gdzie w polu, a do kościoła ino na mszę chodzi. Dobrodziej zapraszał go do siebie, na plebanię, to mu rzekł: – Z narodem mi ostać, nie na pokojach moje miejsce... – Miarkują też wszyscy, że nie musi być z chłopskiego stanu, choć mówi jak wszystkie i nauczny jest; jakże, z Żydem gadał po niemiecku, a we dworze w Drzazgowej – to z panienką, co była la zdrowia w ciepłych krajach, też rozmówił się po zagranicznemu... a od nikogo nic nie weźmie, tyle co kapkę mleka i kromkę chleba, a i za to jeszcze dzieci uczy... powiedają... – ale Kłębowa urwała z nagła, bo dziewczyny buchnęły śmiechem i aż się pokładały. Śmieli się z Kuby, któren niósł w płachcie kapustę i pchnięty przez kogoś, przewrócił się na środku jak długi, aż się kapusta rozleciała po izbie, a on wstawał z trudem i co się już zebrał na czworaki, to padał znowu, bo go popychali. Józia go obroniła i pomogła wstać, ale też pomstował, pomstował... I z wolna rozmowa przeszła na co innego. Wszystkie mówiły z cicha, a gwar się czynił jakoby w ulu przed wyrojem, a śmiechy szły, a przekpiwania a robota szła chybcikiem, ino trzaskały noże o głąby, a główki jako te kule raz wraz padały na płachtę i stożyły się w coraz większą kupę. Antek zaś szatkował nad wielkim cebrem przy kominie; rozdziany był, że ostał ino w koszuli i w portkach pasiastych z wełniakowego sukna, rozczerwienił się, łeb mu się rozwichrzył i pot gęsto pokrył mu czoło; tęgo robił, ale śmiał się cięgiem i przekpiwał, a taki był urodny, że Jagna jak w obraz poglądała, a i nie ona jedna tylko... a on przystawał, żeby odetchnąć, i wesołym wzrokiem tak patrzał na nią, aż spuszczała oczy i czerwieniła się. Ale nikt tego nie widział prócz Jagustynki, a i ta udawała, że nie patrzy, jeno sobie w głowie układała, jak to opowiedzieć na wsi. – Marcycha pono zległa, wiecie to? – zaczęła Kłębowa. – Nie nowina to jej, co roku se to robi. – Baba jak tur, to jej dzieciak krew odciąga od głowy – mruknęła Jagustynka i chciała dalej coś o tym rzec, ale ją zgromiły drugie, że to o takich rzeczach mówi przy dzieuchach. – Wiedzą one i o lepszych, nie bójta się. Teraz nastał czas taki, że już i gęsiarce nie mówią o bocianie, ino się w oczy roześmieje... nie tak to przódzi bywało, nie.. – No , wyście ta już wszystko wiedzieli jeszcze za bydłem... – rzekła poważnie stara Wawrzonowa – a bo to nie baczę, coście wyprawiali na pastwiskach... – Kiedy baczycie, to i ostawcie la siebie! – zakrzyknęła ostro Jagustynka. – Byłam już za chłopem... za Mateuszem, widzi mi się... nie, za Michałem, tak, bo juści Wawrzon był trzeci... mruczała nie mogąc utrafić. – Ale, siedzita i nie wiecie, co się stało! – zawołała wpadając zadyszana Nastusia Gołębianka, Mateusza siostra. Podniosły się ciekawe zapytania ze wszystkich stron i wszystkie oczy spoczęły na niej. , – A to młynarzowi ukradli konie! – Kiedy? – Ze trzy pacierze temu. Dopiero co Jankiel umówił Mateuszowi. – Jankiel ta wie wszystko zaraz, a może i nieco przódzi... – Takie konie, kiej te hamany! – Ze stajni wyprowadziły. Parobek poszedł do młyna po obrok, wraca, a tu już ni koni, ni uprzęży nie ma a pies w budzie struty, no! – Na zimę idzie, to się już różności zaczynają. – A bo kary na złodziejów nie ma żadnej... Hale, dużo mu zrobią, wsadzą do kryminału, dadzą jeść, w cieple się wysiedzi, z kolegami wypraktykuje, że kiej go puszczą to jeszcze lepszy jest złodziej, bo nauczny. – Gdyby tak mnie konia wyprowadzili, a złapałbym tobym ubił na miejscu jak psa wściekłego! – wykrzyknął jeden z parobków. – A bo ino tego by wartał taki człowiek, bo ino głupie szukają sprawiedliwości we świecie. Kużden ma prawo dochodzić swojej krzywdy. – Złapać takiego i całą kupą choćby zabić, to i kary, nie ma, bo wszystkich to by karali? – Baczę... zrobili tak u nas... zaraz, za drugim chłopem już byłam... nie, widzi mi się, że jeszcze za Mateuszem... Ale te wywody przerwał Boryna wchodząc do izby. – Tak se na ucho gadacie, aże po drugiej stronie stawu słychać! – zawołał wesoło, czapkę zdjął i witał się ze wszystkimi po kolei. Musiał mieć już w głowie, bo czerwony był jak ćwik, kapotę rozpuścił i głośno a dużo gadał, czego zwyczajny nie był. Chciało mu się przysiąść do Jagusi, ale się wagował, że to tak na oczach wszystkich nijako, póki zmówiona z nim nie jest, to ino wesoło pogadywał i rad na nią patrzył, taka piękna dzisiaj była i wystrojona w chustkę od niego. Zaraz też Witek z Kubą przynieśli długą ławę przed komin, Józia okryła ją czystym płótnem i zaczęła ustawiać miski i łyżki do jedzenia. A Boryna wyniósł z komory pękatą, dobrze półgarncową butlę okowitki i jął z nią obchodzić wszystkich po kolei i przepijać. Dziewczyny się nieco wzdragały, aż któryś z parobków powiedział: – Łakome na okowitkę, kiej kot na mleko, ino się prosić dają. – Sam pijanica zatracony, cięgiem siedzi u Jankla, to myśli, że wszyscy! I piły, odwracały się, przysłaniały twarz ręką, resztę chlustały na ziemię, krzywiły się, mówiły "mocna" i oddawały kieliszek Borynie. Tylko Jagna uparła się i nie piła, mimo próśb i namawiań. – Nawet i smaku gorzałki nie znam i nie ciekawam powiedziała. – No, siadajcie, ludzie kochane, co jest, to zjemy! – zapraszał stary. Obsiedli po ceregielach różnych, jak to obyczaj każe, ławę i z wolna jedli, a raz w raz pogadywali. Z misek dymiło parą, że przysłoniła wszystkich jak chmurą, z której tylko skrzybot łyżek, mlaskanie i to słowo niektóre słychać było. Jadło zwarzyli wybrane, aż się dziwił niejeden, bo i ziemniaki z rosołem były, i mięso gotowane z prażoną jęczmienną kaszą, i kapusta z grochem – rzetelnie ugościli, po gospodarsku, a do tego Boryna cięgiem zapraszał a przymuszał, a Józia ze swej strony i Hanka pilnowały by zasię dolać i dołożyć... Witek dorzucał suchych karpów na ogień, że ino trzaskał wesoło, a Kuba przez ten czas, co jedli, znosił kapustę i zsypywał na kupę, a łakomie wciągał w siebie zapachy, oblizywał się i wzdychał. – Pół wołu bym zjadł z jedną albo z dwoma miseczkami kaszy... a juchy tak żrą jak te konice wygłodzone, jeszcze gotowe człowiekowi nie zostawić ni kosteczek myślał z markotnością i przyciągał pasa, tak mu w kiszkach burczało z głodu. Ale rychło skończyli i podnieśli się z "Bóg zapłać" gospodarstwu. – Niech wam pójdzie na zdrowie. Rumor się uczynił, kto wychodził przewietrzyć się i kości przeciągnąć, kto zaś spojrzeć w niebo, czy się nie przejaśnia, a jak parobki, to żeby na ganku pogzić się z dziewczynami. A Kuba siadł na progu z miską na kolanach i jadł, aż mu się uszy trzęsły, nie zważając na Łapę, któren przypominał się różnie, a widząc, że nic nie wskóra, wysunął się na ganek do psów, co z ludźmi pościągały i gryzły się o kości wyrzucone przez Józię. Wzięli się akuratnie z powrotem do roboty, kiedy Roch stanął we drzwiach z pochwaleniem. – Na wieki! – odrzekli chórem. – Spiesz się, flisie, póki jest na misie... Spóźniliście się, ale jeszcze dla was będzie... – zawołał Boryna, przysuwając mu stołek do komina. – Mleka i chleba daj mi, Józia, a wystarczy. – Jest jeszcze i ździebko mięsa... – ozwała się nieśmiało Hanka. – Nie, Bóg zapłać, mięsa nie jadam. Przymilkli z początku i przypatrywali mu się ; z życzliwą ciekawością, ale gdy przysiadł do jadła, rozmowy i śmiechy podniosły się na nowo. Tylko Jagna milczała, poglądała często na wędrownika ze zdumieniem, że to taki człowiek jak wszystkie, a u grobu Jezusowego był, pół świata zeszedł i cudów tyla widział... Jak to tam może być w tym świecie? – myślała: – Gdzie to iść, żeby tam zajść?... Naokół przeciech ino wsie a pola, a bory, a za nimi też wsie i pola, i lasy.... Ze sto mil trza iść abo i z tysiąc – myślała i miała dziwną ochotę się spytać, ale gdzie by to zaś mogła, wvśmiałby ją jeszcze.... Chłopak Rafałów, co to był z wojska powrócił, przyniósł skrzypce, nastroił i zaczął przegrywać pieśnie różne. Cichość się uczyniła, deszcz tylko zacinał w szyby i psy jazgotały przed domem. A on grał wciąż i coraz to coś nowego, przebierał ino palcami i smykiem tak ciął po strunach, że nuta jakby sama wychodziła... pobożne pieśnie grał jakby la tego wędrownika; któren oczów z nich nie spuszczał, a potem znowu inne, światowe całkiem tę o Jasiu, jadącym na wojenkę, co ją to często dziewczyny zawodziły po polach... a tak żałośliwie wyciągał nutę z owych drewulek, aż mróz szedł, po kościach wszystkich, a Jagusi, że to czujna była na muzykę jak mało kto, łzy ciurkiem pociekły po twarzy. – A przestań, bo Jagusia płacze!... – zawoła Nastka – Nie... to ino tak... ozbiera mnie zawdy granie... nie...szeptała zawstydzona kryjąc twarz w zapasce. Nie pomogło to nic, bo choć nie chciała, a łzy same kapały z tej onej tęskliwości dziwnej, co jej była wstała w sercu nie wiadomo za czym... Ale chłopak grać nie przestał, tyla że teraz rznął od ucha siarczyste mazury a obertasy takie, aż dziewczyny usiedzieć nie mogły, ino ściskały dygocząc z uciechy kolana a rzucały ramionami , parobki przytupywali raz w raz i podśpiewywali wesoło – izba napełniła się wrzawą a tupotem i śmiechami , aż się szyby trzęsły. Naraz pies jął skowyczeć w sieni i tak przeraźliwie zawył, że umilkli wszyscy. – Co się stało? Roch rzucił się do sieni tak prędko, że o mało się nie przewrócił o szatkownicę. – I, nic... chłopak któryś przyciął psu ogon drzwiami i bez to tak wył! – zawołał Antek, wyjrzawszy do sieni. – Pewnie to Witka robota – zauważył Boryna. – Ale, Witek by ta psa krzywdził, któren zbiera po wsi wywłóki różne i lekuje... – broniła gorąco Józia. Roch powrócił mocno wzburzony, oswobodzić musiał psa, bo skowyt było słychać już gdzieś w opłotkach. – I pies stworzenie boskie, i czuje krzywdę jako i człowiek... Pan Jezus miał też swojego pieska i nie dał nikomu krzywdzić... – powiedział porywczo. – Pan Jezus by tam miał pieska, jak wszyscy ludzie?... – wątpiła Jagustynka. – A żebyście wiedzieli, to miał i Burkiem go przezywał... – Hale... No! Cie... – odzywały się ciekawe głosy. Roch milczał chwilę, a potem podniósł siwą głowę, okoloną długimi, równo nad czołem uciętymi włosami, utkwił blade, jakby wypłakane oczy w ogniu i ozwał się cicho, przebierając palcami ziarna różańca... W owy czas daleki... Kiej Pan Jezus jeszcze po ziemi chadzał i rządy nad narodem sam sprawował, stało się to, coć wam rzeknę... Szedł se Pan Jezus na odpust do Mstowa, a drogi nikaj nie było, ino piachy srogie a parzące, bo słońce przypiekało i gorąc był taki, jak kieby przed burzą... A cienia nikaj ni osłony. Pan Jezus szedł z cierpliwością wielką, bo do lasu było jeszcze kawał drogi, ale że już tych świętych nóżków nie czuł z utrudzenia i pić mu się okrutnie chciało, to se raz w raz przysiadał na wydmach, chocia tam i barzej przygrzewało, i rosły same ino koziebródki, a cienia było tyla, co od tych poschniętych badyli dziewann, że i ptaszek by się nie schronił.... Ale co przysiadł, to i nie odzipnął nawet rzetelnie, bo zaraz Zły, jako ten jastrząb paskudny, co bije z góry w ustałego ptaszka, tak ci on zapowietrzony bił racicami w piach a tarzał się jako to bydlę, że taka kurzawa, taka ćma się podnosiła, co i świata widać nie było... Pan Jezus, choć mu piersi zapierało i ledwie się już ruchał, to wstawał i szedł, a ino się pośmiewał z głupiego, bo przeciech wiedział, że Zły chciał mu zmylić drogę, coby nie szedł na odpust na zbawienie grzesznego narodu... I szedł Pan Jezus... szedł... aż i przyszedł do lasu... Odpoczął se w cieniu niezgorzej, ochłodził wodą i coś niecoś z torby przegryz, potem wyłamał niezgorszy kijaszek, przeżegnał się i wlazł w bór. A bór był stary i gęsty, a błota nieprzebyte, a chrapy i oparzeliska takie, że musi sam Zły tam domował, a gąszcze, że i niektóremu ptakowi łacno przemknąć się nie było. Jeno Pan Jezus wszedł, a tu kiej Zły borem nie zatrzęsie, kiej nie zacznie wyć, kiej nie pocznie łamać chojarów a wiater, jako że to jeno parob piekielny, pomagał w te pędy i rwał suszki, rwał dęby, rwał gałęzie i huczał, i hurkotał po borze jako ten głupi. Ciemność się stała, że chocia oko wykol – a tu szum, a tu trzask... a tu zawierucha... a tu jakieś zwierzaki, pomioty diabelskie wyskakują i szczerzą kły... i warczą...i straszą... i świecą ślepiami, i... ino... ino chycić pazurami. ale juści, że nie śmiały, bo jakże by... Pan ci Jezus był w swojej świętej osobie... Ale i Panu Jezusowi dość było tego głupiego strachania, i że pilno na odpust, to przeżegnał bór i zaraz wszystkie Złe i ze swoimi kumami przepadli w oparzeliskach. Ostał się ino taki dziki pies, bo w ony czas pieski nie były jeszcze z ludźmi pobratane. Ten ci to pies ostał i leciał za Panem Jezusem, szczekał, to docierał do świętych nóżek Jego, to udarł zębami za porteczki, to kapot Mu ozdarł i za torby chytał, i sielnie się dobierał do mięsa... ale Pan Jezus, jako że był litościwy i krzywdy nijakiemu stworzeniu zrobić by nie zrobił, a mógł go kijaszkiem przetrącić abo i zasie samym pomyśleniem zabić, to ino powieda: – Naści, głupi, chlebaszka, kiejś głodny – i rzucił mu z torby. Ale pies się rozeźlił i zapamiętał, że nic, ino kły szczerzy, warczy, ujada, a dociera i całkiem już psuje Jezusowe porteczki. – Chlebam ci dał, nie ukrzywdził, a obleczenie mi rwiesz i szczekasz po próżnicy. Głupiś, mój, piesku, boś Pana swego nie poznał. Jeszcze ty za to człowiekowi odsłużysz i żyć bez niego nie poradzisz... – powiedział Pan Jezus mocno, aż pies siadł na zadzie, potem zawrócił, ogon wtulił między nogi, zawył i kiej ogłupiały pognał w cały świat. A Pan Jezus przyszedł na odpust. Na odpuście narodu jak drzew w boru abo tej trawy na łąkach – aż gęsto. Ale w kościele było pusto, bo w karczmie grali, a przed kruchtą cały jarmark i pijaństwo, i rozpusta, i obraza boska, jako i w te czasy bywa. Wychodzi Pan Jezus po sumie i patrzy, aż tu naród kiej to zboże pod wiatrem, to w tę, to w oną stronę się kolebie i ucieka, a niektóry z biczem bieży, kto żerdkę z płotu wyciąga, kto znów po kłonice sięga, a inszy zasię i kamienia szuka, a baby w krzyk i na płoty się drą, to na wozy, a dzieci w bek, a wszyscy krzyczą: – Wściekły pies, wściekły pies! A pies środkiem ludzi, kieby z nagła rozstąpioną ulicą, gna z wywieszonym ozorem i wprost na Pana Jezusa. Nie uląkł ci się Pan nasz, nie... poznał, że to ten sam piesek z boru, to ino rozpostarł tę swoją świętą kapotę i powieda do zwierza, któren z nagła przystanął: – Pójdź tu, Burek, przespieczniejszyś ty przy mnie niźli w borze. Okrył go kapotą, ospostarł nad nim ręce i powiada: – Nie zabijajcie go, ludzie, bo to też stworzenie boskie, a biedne jest, głodne, zgonione i bezpańskie. Ale chłopi jeli krzyczeć, jeli wydziwiać; a mamrotać trzaskać kłonicami o ziemię: że to zwierz dziki i wściekły, że im już tyla gąsków i owieczek porwał, że cięgiem szkody czyni, a i człowieka uszanować nie uszanuje, ino zaraz kłami... że nikt bez kija na pole nie wyjdzie, bo bez tego piekielnika przespieczności nijakiej nie ma... że zabić go trza koniecznie... I chcieli przez moc psa spod Panajezusowej kapoty wziąć a zakatować. Aż się Pan Jezus ozgniewał i krzyknął: – Nie ruchaj, jeden drugi! To się, łajdusy i pijanice, psa boita, a Pana Boga to się nie boita, co?.. Odstąpili, bo mocno rzekł, a Pan Jezus im dalej powieda – że są łajdusy... że przyszli na odpust, a piją ino po karczmach, a Boga obrażają, a pokuty nie czynią i przeklętniki są, a katy jedne la drugich, złodzieje, bezbożniki i kara boska ich nie minie. Skończył Pan Jezus, podniósł kijaszek i chciał odejść... Ale już Go naród poznał i kiej nie rymnie przed Nim na kolana, kiej nie rykną płaczem i kiej nie zaczną skomleć... – Ostań z nami, Panie! Ostań, Panie Jezu Chryste! Ostań! A to Ci wierne będziemy, kiej ten pies... pijanice my, bezbożniki my, złe my ludzie, ale ostań!... Ukarz, bij, ale ostań!... Sieroty my opuszczone, ludzie bezpańskie..–, i tak płakali, tak żebrali, tak całowali Go po rękach i po tych nogach świętych, że zmiękło serce Pańskie, ostał z nimi przez parę pacierzów, nauczał, rozgrzeszał i błogosławił wszystkiemu. A potem, kiedy już odchodził, to powiada: – Krzywdę wam czynił pies? Odtąd wam odsługiwać będzie. I gąsków popilnuje, i owieczki oganiał będzie, i jak się jeden albo drugi schlasz – chudoby i dobra stróżem będzie a przyjacielem. Ino go szanujta i krzywdy mu nie czyńcie. I odszedł Pan Jezus we świat tyli. A obejrzy się – Burek siedzi tam, gdzie go obronił. – Burek, a pódzi ze mną, cóż to, sam, głupi, ostaniesz?., I pies poszedł, i już szedł wszędy za Panem i taki cichy, taki czujny, taki wierny, kiej parobek najlepszy. I poszli już wszędzie razem. I bez bory szli, i bez wody – całym światem. A że nieraz i głód był, to piesek ptaszka jakiego wytropił, to gąskę abo baranka przyniósł i tak se społecznie żyli. A często gęsto, kiedy Jezusiczek strudzony spoczywał, to Burek odganiał złych ludzi abo i zwierza dzikiego i nie dał Pana naszego, nie... Kiej przyszedł czas, że Żydy paskudne i one faryzeje srogie wiedły Pana na umęczenie – to Burek rzucił się na wszystkich i jął gryźć, i bronić, jak tylko umiała biedota kochana. A Jezus mu rzekł spod drzewa, które dźwigał na mękę swoją świętą: – Sumienie barzej ich gryźć będzie... a ty nie uredzisz... I kiej umęczonego powiesili na krzyzie, to Burek siadł i wył... ...drugiego dnia, kiej wszystkie ludzie poodchodzili, że już ani Panienki Najświętszej, ni apostołów świętych nie było... to ostał ino Burek... ...lizał raz w raz te święte, przebite goździamń, konające nóżki Panajezusowe i wył... wył... wył... ...a kiej już trzeci dzień nadszedł... przecknął Pan Jezus i patrzy, a tu nikogo w podle krzyża... ino jeden Burek skamli żałośliwie i tuli się do jego nogów... ...to Pan nasz Jezus Chrystus Przenajświętszy pojrzał miłościwie na niego w tej godzinie i rzekł ostatnim tchem: – Pójdź, Burek, ze mną! ............................................................ I piesek w to oczymgnienie puścił ostatnią parę i poszedł za Panem... Amen. – Tak było, jakom rzekł, ludzie kochane! – powiedział łagodnie, skończywszy przeżegnał się i poszedł na drugą stronę, gdzie mu już Hanka spanie narządziła, że to wielce był utrudzon. Głuche milczenie zaległo izbę. Rozważali se wszyscy tę dziwną historię, a dziewczyny niektóre, jak Jagusia, Józka i Nastka, to obcierały ukradkiem oczy, bo tak je rzewnością przejęła dola Pańska i ta Burkowa przygoda; a samo już to, że się taki pies znalazł we świecie, co lepszy był od ludzi i wierniejszy Panu, zastanowiło wszystkich niemało... i poczęli z wolna, po cichu jeszcze czynić uwagi różne i dziwować się nad tym zrządzeniem boskim, aż Jagustynka, która była pilnie słuchała, podniesła głowę, zaśmiała się urągliwie i powiada: – Baj baju, chłop śliwy rwie, a ino ich dwie! Ja waju lepszą powiem przypowiastkę, o tym, skąd się wół wziął człowiekowi: Pan Bóg stworzył byka. I byk był. A chłop wziął kozika, Urznął mu u dołu I stworzył wołu– ...i wół jest! – Taka dobra moja prawda jako i Rochowa! – poczęła się śmiać. Izba też cała gruchnęła śmiechem i wnet posypały się żarty, to gadki, to przypowiastki różne. – Jagustynka to wszystko wiedzą... – Jakże, wdowa po trzech chłopach, to i nauczna. – Juści, jeden ją uczył rano biczyskiem... drugi w połednie rzemieniem, a trzeci na odwieczerz często gęsto kłonicą poganiał... – wołał Rafałów. – Poszłabym i za czwartego, ale nie za ciebie, boś za głupi i chodzisz usmarkany kiej Żydziak. – Jak temu psu Jezusowemu było przez Pana, tak kobieta obyć się nie obędzie bez bicia... to i Jagustynce markotno... – rzucił któryś z parobków. – Głupiś... bacz ino, kiej niesiesz ojcowe ćwiartki do Jankla, by cię nikt nie widział, a wdowieństwu daj spokój, to nie na twój rozum – warknęła ostro, aż przymilkli, bo bali się, że w złości wszystko głośno wypowie, co tylko wie, a mogła wiedzieć sporo. Przekorna baba była, nieustępliwa i o wszystkim mająca swoje powiedzenie, nieraz takie, że aż ludziom skóra cierpła i włosy wstawały na głowie, bo nic nie uszanowała, nawet księdza i kościoła, że już nieraz ją dobrodziej napominał i do opamiętania przynaglał, nie pomogło, a potem ino po wsi mówiła : – I bez księdza każden do Pana Boga trafi, niech jeno będzie poczciwy; gospodyni lepiej mu pilnować, bo z trzecim chodzi i znowu gdzie zgubi... Taka była Jagustynka... Rozchodzić się już mieli, kiedy wszedł wójt z sołtysem, obchodzili chałupy, żeby jutro podług rozkładu wychodzili na szarwark, na drogę za młyn, rozmytą przez deszcze... Ale wójt przódzi, skoro jeno wszedł, rozłożył ręce i wykrzyknął: – Same najpierwsze dziewczyny jucha stary se zwołał!. Jakoż prawdę rzekł, bo były same gospodarskie córki rodowe – i z wianem. Boryna gospodarz był przecież pierwszy na całą wieś, to jakże, dziewki służebne, komornice albo biedotę taką, co to w dziesięcioro wisi u krowiego ogona – zwoływałby do siebie i zapraszał! Wójt pogadał ze starym na osobności, ale tak cicho, że nikt nie usłyszał, pośmiał się z dziewczynami i poszedł rychło, bo jeszcze całe pół wsi zwoływać miał na jutro. Wkrótce też i zaczęli się rozchodzić wszyscy, że to późno było, a i kapusty prawie już zbrakło do obierania. Boryna dziękował wszystkim a każdemu z osobna, i co starszym kobietom otwierał drzwi i wyprowadzał... Jagustynka na odchodnym rzekła w głos: – Bóg zapłać za ugoszczenie, ale dobrze całkiem nie było. – Hale! No... – Gospodyni brak wam, Macieju, a bez to nijakiego porządku nie może być... – Co robić, moiściewy?... Co robić?... Zrządzenie już takie boskie, że pomarła... – Mało to dziewczyn! A dyć w każden czwartek ino wypatrują po wsi, czy swaty od was nie idą do której...–mówiła chytrze ciągając go za język, ale Boryna, choć i miał już odpowiedź. podrapał się tylko po głowie i uśmiechał, a szukał bezwiednie oczami Jagusi, która zabierała się do wyjścia... Na to i czekał Antek, przyodział się nieznacznie i wyszedł naprzód. Jaguś sama szła do domu, bo inne mieszkały w drugiej stronie, ku młynowi. – Jaguś! – szepnął wychylając się z ciemności spod płota jakiegoś. Przystanęła, poznała głos jego i poczęła ździebko dygotać. – Odprowadzę cię, Jaguś! – Obejrzał się – noc była ciemna, bez gwiazd, wiatr huczał górą i miotał drzewami. Objał ją wpół mocno i tak przytuleni do siebie zginęli w ciemnościach. Kategoria:Chłopi